Unrequited Bond
by mrs.belikov.archibald.cullen
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are best friends, but could they ever be more than that? A love story with a twist, Dimitri is a moroi but Rose is still a Dhampir. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D **

**I love Vampire Academy and thought I would give writing my own fanfiction a go. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy (although I wish I owned Dimitri! )**

Chapter1

'Rose!' I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around and could not stop the smile forming across my face because running up to me was Dimitri Belikov.

'Lissa told me to come find you and tell you were hanging in her room tonight' he said smiling at me.

'Sounds good' I replied making my way towards the cafeteria to collecting my lunch. Before this though I should explain. My names Rosemarie Hathaway and I'm a dhampir, Dimitri is my best friend but is a moroi. We have been best friends forever. My family (well my dad) is from Russia where Dimitri's family lives. Dimitri is a Belikov which is one of the royal families in our Vampire world. I met him when I was playing at the park and he decided to steal my seat on the swings, I called him names and he gave me back the seat and pushed me as a sorry gesture. We have been inseparable ever since. When we were 7 my mum shipped me off to this Academy and Dimitri came with me, thats were we met Lissa.

Lissa is also a moroi, so is her boyfriend Christian who is like a brother to me. Lissa is a royal like Dimitri but of the Dragomir family. But back to the story.

We made our way into the cafeteria, to our usual table where Lissa, Christian and Adrian were already seated.

'What's up guys?' I asked plonking myself down in a seat next to Lissa, Dimitri sitting more gracefully on my other side.

'So can you come to the party tonight?' Lissa asked, almost bouncing out of her seat in excitement.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world!' I said sarcastically. You see I'm a bit of a party girl myself especially when I was younger, but I've grown up a bit since then.

'Dimi' I heard a shriek from across the room.

'The witch has arrived' I whispered under my breath as the blonde bombshell that is Tanya strutted across the room and laid herself all over Dimitri sucking his face off. Great! That just ruined my appetite. I looked away feeling my stomach drop with each passing second. This is where it turns complicated. You see it's been a while since I've known I'm headed over heels in love with Dimitri, the problem is he's head over heels in love with someone else and I have to see it every day. Don't get me wrong me I was the one who introduced Tanya to Dimitri, so I guess I have myself to blame.

The problem was when I first met Tanya she was nice and kind and a bookworm really. Now she's turned into a plastic popular. You see our group is not the 'popular group' but she used us to get to that status. Her and Dimitri are the golden couple.

'Lissa what time should I get to yours tonight?' Tanya asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

My head whipped around to face Lissa and she shrunk down under my gaze. She knew how much I hated Tanya and my love for Dimitri.

'7' she said quietly grabbing her bag and almost running out of her chair me hot on her tails as she headed to the court yard.

'You invited her' I almost shouted.

'I'm sorry Rose' she said guiltily 'she overheard me inviting Dimitri and I had to, I know you don't like her but it will still be fun'

'Fine' I said and turned back towards the school leaving Lissa to head to her next class. I was no longer looking forward to tonight. It won't be fun. I can see it now Tanya will be making out with Dimitri in a corner. Lissa and Christian will be making gooey eye's across the room. Eddie will be trying to chat up Mia who will have drunk too much and will be over the top constantly. Then that leaved me and Adrian, he will drink too much as usual then hit on me and eventually end up passed out on a sofa somewhere and leave me all by myself as usual. It was different before Dimitri was with Tanya because we hung out and had fun, we still do. The problem is when she's there all that happens is they basically get it on in a corner. Not fun!

I made my way to Precalculus and took my seat near the back as the rest of the class filled in and rested my head of the desk trying to block out all the bad thoughts about tonight.

'Hey sleepy head' I heard that Russian laced voice and my head shot up.

'Hey' I said, this was one of the only classes that just me and Dimitri shared.

'You ran out of lunch today after Lissa so I never got to talk to you, what's up?' He said looking at me with concerned eyes. That was always the problem Dimitri could read me.

'Nothing' I smiled a fake smile and put on a cheery voice 'just a bit tired' I lied. I could see Dimitri doubt me but went along with it anyway, for which I was glad. As the class started I tried to pay attention but once again was distracted by the Russian God sitting next to me. How could anyone not be? Eventually the class ended though and me and Dimitri were making our way back to our dorms.

'So I will see you tonight?' Dimitri said. I nodded and walked off in the direction of my room. As I slipped in my room I chucked my bag on the floor and started to get my clothes ready for tonight. I took of my clothes for my shower but as I took off my cardigan I felt a piece of paper in the pocket.

_R,_

_You really need to pay more attention. I'm always here if you need to talk_

_-D _

I smiled to myself and put the note in my bedside cabinet draw. The problem is how am I meant to talk and tell the person all the problems I'm going through if it's all about them I sighed and let the shower was my problems away. Time to get ready for tonight.

**Well that's Chapter 1. **

**If any of you could review or story alert on anything it would mean the world to me. I hope everything makes sense and if anything doesn't feel free to leave me any questions and tell me what you think. **

**Happy New Year! **

**Annabel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D **

**Thank-you so much for all of you who put this story on story alert/reviewed or even put me on author alert! I'm really glad you like this story and hope you enjoy my writing. I go back to school tomorrow and have some exams coming up so my updates may not be as frequent but I will try my best. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 2

I grabbed my see-through glitzy top and leggings and began getting dressed, trying to put all thoughts of Dimitri out of my mind. I sat down at my vanity and started to curl my hair to give it maximum volume and then started on my make-up. I did a very natural look with some dark eyes and lots of eyeliner. I grabbed a pair of bright red heels to top of the outfit, my clutch bag from the side chucking in the essentials: phone, lip gloss, some money and my keys. I closed my door shut behind me and headed towards Lissa's trying to avoid any of the guardians on patrol. Technically we were not breaking curfew but we were going to be very soon.

I was about halfway when I bumped into Eddie who was also making his way.

'You look nice Rose' He complimented.

'Thanks' I blushed. I hated it when people complimented me, it made me feel self conscious.

'So are you going to finally get it together with Mia tonight?' I asked winking in his direction. Now it was his turn to blush and I laughed. The thing is no matter how much I can hate love and romance and anything of that genre because I was not getting any you could not feel that way about Eddie and Mia. They were made for each other. Eddie needed a shoulder to cry on after Mason's death and Mia needed some to let her fight but also protect her at the same time. They were a match made in heaven. The problem was they were both so scared to ruin their friendship by getting together, because if they ever decided to break up it would be awkward, the group would be divided but we didn't care because secretly we all knew that would never happen.

We made it to Lissa's without me embarrassing Eddie too much and the party was in full swing by the time we got there. The booze was flowing and so was the music. We walked in and grabbed a cup of whatever we could find; I think it was some kind of cocktail. Eddie disappeared (probably to find Mia) and I was left alone by the drinks table. I scanned the room and saw Lissa and Christian talking to Adrian about Spirit. I looked around again and spotted Dimitri by the music player and headed over to him, Tanya obviously was late.

'Where's your girlfriend?' I asked a tad of distaste in my voice. It was no secret I couldn't stand Tanya ever since she and Dimitri got together and Dimitri was no exception to that. He thought me and Tanya had just drifted over time and then when she and him got together we just got angry we never had time to be friends. He was wrong.

'I don't keep tabs on her Rose, I'm sure she will be here soon' Dimitri said a tad snappy. I was taken aback by his attitude. Dimitri was never like this, well only when he had been using ...

'Dimitri, have you been practising with Lissa and Adrian' I said seriously. I saw him look down, he knew I didn't like it when they practised. 'Dimitri you need to stop' I said concerned.

'Why should I Rose, you're not the boss of me!' He said storming off just as Tanya walked through the door. She lifted one eyebrow at me and hurried off to comfort her 'Dimi'. I sat down on the chair behind me and put my head in my hands. Why does he not realize this is hurting him from the inside, he won't listen to me when I'm only trying to help him. I felt the tears start to prick to my eyes as I blinked to keep them at bay. I hated it when me and Dimitri argued, it made everything feel wrong. I looked around the room and all I saw was couples. I felt so single all the time, it's not as if I couldn't find the guy, lots of guy's talk to me and some ask me out but there not the right guy. There not Dimitri. I spotted him across the room hitting back drinks while Tanya clung to his side pressing up against him. Slag much?

His eyes met mine and he still had that crazy spark in his eyes but it was slowly fading more and more. I couldn't decide if it was the alcohol or Tanya but whatever it was I was glad.

'Hey little dhampir' said a voice from behind me. I groaned on the inside just what I need.

'Go away Adrian' I said.

'What did he do now?' he asked sitting beside me. I looked up at him and then across to Dimitri who seemed to be enjoying his self. The problem with Adrian is he can read auras and through that he spotted my love for Dimitri straight away. He also knew only one person in the world could make me upset because of that.

'Spirit' was all I said. The word that haunts me. It seems that everything in life comes back to that one dreaded word, the one that stop's me sleeping at night. It seems for every wonder and amazing think it does it hurts ten times more greatly.

'You know he doesn't mean it' he said always trying to be level headed. I nodded knowing what he was saying was true but it didn't make it hurt any less. Dimitri was right I wasn't the boss of him but I cared, I cared an awful lot more than I should, I just couldn't stand seeing the spirit take over.

Adrian tried to console me the whole night, but every time I looked at Dimitri my heart dropped. What did Tanya have that I didn't have?

**Well that's Chapter 2. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it **

**Thank-you to ClauILoveDimitriBelikov and sunayna4sho for reviewing it means alot to me. **

**Annabel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo my lovely fanfictioner's, thank-you to everyone who story alerted/favourite, author alerted ECT. It means the world. Thank-you again for your lovely reviews its brilliant to hear about your thoughts and if any of you have any requests or ideas please tell me, I'm open for all ideas **

**But on with the story. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 3 

No-one could answer that question because no-one knew what did Dimitri see in her?

As I snuggled into bed that night I felt a tear slip form my eye, Dimitri not feeling the same way about me had never really got to me since recently when he started to discover spirit. I saw the way Tanya just brushed it to the side and didn't realise the danger it's doing him. Did she not care?

I woke up the next morning and had a shower to relax myself and wash last night's tears and memories down with the water that was falling down me. I got dressed and headed to the canteen, I grabbed a couple of doughnuts and sat down with my group casually choosing the chair furthest away from Dimitri and Tasha so I wouldn't have to be next to them sucking face through my breakfast.

'Were all hanging out at Dimitri's tonight want to come?' Christian asked as I sat down.

'Sure' I said with a fake smile. I didn't really want to put up with another night like last night again but I could never pass up the opportunity to hang out with friends. Me and Lissa rattled on about the latest gossip around school and who was meant to be dating who till the bell rang and we headed off to class. I felt someone walk beside me and looked up and came face to face with a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes.

'I wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to shout at you, I know you were only trying to help 'He said sincerely and I felt myself caving as every time before. That was the problem I could never stay mad at Dimitri.

'It's fine, how are you this morning?' I asked a concerned edge to my voice.

'I'm good, better than good actually' he said smiling widely. I shot him a suspicious look that basically said 'explain'.

'Me and Tanya spent the whole of last night talking and were thinking about moving in together when we leave this place' He said with the biggest smile on his face but a twinge of something else in his eyes.

Every word he said cut like a sword into my heart, I felt myself starting to become close to tears and blinked them back so he couldn't see. It wasn't just that I saw head over heels in love with Dimitri that made this seem like a wrong move it was also the fact that even though he seems to the outside world to be so happy, somewhere in the inside seems to be screaming at me that he's not.

'Are you sure that's what you want?' I asked, only after realising I could have answered with something more supportive but putting my romantic feelings aside, Dimitri was my best friend and I had to make sure as all best friends would he was certain of this.

Dimitri hesitated 'Yeah, I mean it's a tad of a shock I know but Tanya explained it all last night and it made sense it's not as if I'm marrying her' He joked. Even the joke seemed to hurt though.

'As long as you're sure' I replied, hoping the message settled and it seemed to. Anyone could tell this might not be Dimitri's plan and Tanya was persuading a little but he was a big boy and needed to realise.

We headed into class and sat down. I could tell Dimitri was thinking about everything and not paying one bit of attention in all the classes I was with him in. I didn't find him at lunch. He didn't seem to be anywhere and not even Tanya had seen or heard from him. It was nice to be with just Tanya though, she seemed to go back to how we were before her and Dimitri got together which was a Tanya who I was good friends with.

'So did Dimitri tell you about out plans?' she asked nearly bouncing in her seat.

'Yes' I replied curtly 'do you think it's a tad fast?'

I saw the look return to her eye's the look she gets when she knows I'm questioning her about her and Dimitri.

'No' she replied sharply and made an excuse to go to the library. I stayed in my seat and watched everyone around me wishing everything was much simpler. The afternoon was quiet and eventually I was heading back to my dorm when I spotted a familiar looking duster.

'Dimitri' I called causing him to stop and turn.

'Where were you at lunch and all day?' I asked.

'I was in the library' he said and I knew he was lying, I could always tell when he was lying but now I couldn't understand why.

'What aren't you telling me?' I asked a tad hurt he was hiding something form me.

He sighed and sat down on a bench near us. 'You're right Rose, about the Tasha thing it's all moving a tad too far for me and I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to hurt her Rose. She means alot to me' He finished looking into my eyes as if they held all the answers. I looked away thinking of a reply.

'If she feels the same she will understand' I said trying not to let my opinion get in the way.

'Thanks Rose, you're truly a best friend' He said hugging me. I felt a tear start to slide form my eye, would I ever be more than that to him? I quickly wiped it away before he could see it. We parted ways and headed to our separate rooms, to get ready for later.

Once back in my mini home, I got dressed and made up listening to some music as I go. I tried to think of a plan. I couldn't go on with this Dimitri thing any longer; I needed to know how he felt about Tasha and maybe eventually how he felt about me. Eventually I headed out and down to Dimitri's room.

It was just as I was almost at the door when I heard a scream in the distance.

**Hope you enjoyed that don't forget to review, I love to hear them and promise to reply to everyone **

**Thank-you too ... vampzgirl ,, ClaulloveDimitriBelikov ,, SailorSapphire917 ,, sunayna4sho for reviewing **

**Annabel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy **

**Can I start by please clearing up something that a couple of my amazing reviewers pointed out? I have been writing the name's Tanya and Tasha for the same character. The character who is currently dating Dimitri is meant to be called Tasha (same as in the Vampire Academy books) but I have been reading too much Twilight and been calling her Tanya. I'm really sorry and will try to call her Tasha from now on (thank-you again to anyone who pointed it out). Also thank-you to each and everyone one of you how story alerted/reviewed ECT. It was amazing to wake up this morning and see them all waiting for me and made my day so thank-you. **

**On with the story. **

Chapter 4

I froze on the spot as the door swung open in front of me.

'Did you hear that?' Dimitri said as soon as he opened the door. I nodded slowly trying not to let the fear take me over.

'Let's go see' he said pulling me out of my frozen state by the door. I quickly snapped out of my daze and dragged him back to his room.

'No way! You stay here I will go investigate' I said leaving him standing there glaring at me.

I sprinted off down the corridor and back into the courtyard knowing Dimitri would be following me soon. As soon as I got into the open area there were Guardians everywhere, running in all different directions with a look of sheer determination on their faces. I saw Alberta catch me out of the corner of my eye and run over to me.

'Rose, what are you doing out here?' She asked harshly.

'I heard a scream and came to help' I said simply hoping she wouldn't kill me. I heard her sigh and reach into her back pocket.

'Have this' she said handing me a stake. My eye's became as big as saucers, was she serious?

'Really?' I asked stupidly.

She nodded 'I want you to go upstairs and protect Dimitri, Lissa and everyone else in that room. You are top of you class Rose and if it comes to it remember they come first.' She handed me an ear piece 'If you get a strigoi radio immediately.' She nodded at me and ran off in the opposite direction leaving me standing there in shock. I snapped out of it and ran back up to Dimitri's room.

I knocked on the door and realised the party was in full swing and pounded a little harder. I heard someone slur 'I'll get it' and the door swung open to reveal a tipsy Lissa.

'Rose!' She exclaimed hugging me but I wasn't in the mood. I dragged her back into the room, turning the music off on my way. I headed to the centre of the room and got everybody's attention.

'Strigoi are here' I said and I saw everyone's eyes widen and the panic set in. 'We all need to stay here and keep quiet, try not to attract attention.' I scanned the room and was relieved only a few people were really drunk. Lissa was hanging onto a Christian who looked like he would fight till the end of the world to keep her safe. Mia look a little tipsy but like she knew what was going on and with Eddie by her side I had nothing to worry about. Adrian was still drinking a bottle of vodka but there was nothing different there, I swear no amount of alcohol affect's that man! I then spotted Tasha silently cry in a corner, where was Dimitri? I scanned the room again hoping to find that gorgeously silky brown hair and failed, that was when I started to panic.

'Where's Dimitri?' I said quietly then getting louder. Everyone looked like they didn't want to say.

'Tasha, where is Dimitri?' I said more forcefully knowing she would know where her own boyfriend was!

'He' she sobbed 'ran out when someone knocked on the door and hasn't come back since.'

I felt my heart stop for a moment and my stomach drop. That knock on the door was me and that means he went out into the war zone. I quickly ran out of the room without a goodbye or be safe. They were all my friends but I couldn't deal if anything happened to Dimitri. He was just a spirit user it's not as if he could use offensive magic like Christian and Tasha. I stayed out of view of the guardians as they fought on but I don't think they would have noticed m anyway. I scanned everywhere never stopping until I came to the trail down to the church. I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Who was it?

I got closer and closer and felt the biggest feeling of relief set in when I saw a duster and long brown hair. I sprinted forward until I crashed straight into him knocking us both into the tree behind him. I felt his arms come around me as well and hug me tight.

'Rose, I'm so sorry I should have stayed put but I couldn't let you go out into this alone. Let's go back' He said almost dragging me away and we set of at a slow jog. For a moroi Dimitri was surprisingly fit in both senses of the word. We were close to the room when the worst thing happened.

A strigoi jumped out.

I pushed Dimitri behind me and started to fight ducking and jumping. I landed a few good blows but not really fully killing him. I was starting to feel some of the pain from the hits he had got on me. I managed to scrap my stake along his cheek and he hesitated when I didn't I pushed him onto the ground and raised my stake to plunge into his heart but I wasn't fast enough. He rolled us over and started to move his fangs down to my neck. I did everything I could to try and escape while I heard Dimitri start to scream out my name, his voice starting to break near the end. I knew I could not fail him. I used every trick in the book and eventually got free. As soon as I got up he delivered the fatal blow knocking me into a tree just as I heard him scream his last scream.

My whole body slid down the tree and I could feel the life draining out of me. I looking up and saw Dimitri and knew everything was going to be ok because he was safe.

That's when I blacked out for good.

**Hope that was okay, I was a tad nervous about writing action scenes (I'm more of a romance girl!) Please read and review. **

**Thank-you too: karo1802, SpiritFighting, Artemis Iverson, Forever Winter, OzeraGirl, LuPeters and sunayna4sho – you guys are the best **

**Oh, and if any of you have twitter my names - MrsLiam_Payne (I follow back) **

**Annabel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy **

**I'm sorry for not updating but with Christmas and my birthday and school unfortunately this kinda got pushed to one side but thank-you VampireGirl1200 who reviewed making me realise I should probably update. Thank-you once again to each and everyone one of you who story alerted/reviewed ECT, this story is all for you. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy unfortunately **

Chapter 5

Dimitri POV. 

I saw Rose just slumped there and ran over to her pushing everything else to one side she was all that mattered in that moment. I reached her and could see her drifting in and out of consciousness, I kept whispering to her over and over again that everything was going to be ok and she just smiled back at me with a relieved look in her eyes that I could not understand. How was she relieved she looked on the brink of death. She smiled at me one last time and then her eyes began to close.

I started screaming at her to wake up ignoring the fact that it looked like that wouldn't happen. I felt emotion start to swirl in me and I grabbed Rose into a hug refusing to let go she was my best friend I loved her.

As I was holding her I started to feel the magic flowing through my brains and everything started to click, I had heard the legends of Anna and Vladimir. I focused everything on Rose and her being back to her happy healthy self; I was starting to feel drained but refused to give up until I saw her beautiful brown eyes open.

I was starting to see black dots in my vision but carried on until I saw the bet sight ever those beautiful brown eyes and then I slowly fell in unconsciousness.

Rose POV. 

It had been a day since the attack and Dimitri was hopefully going to be released from the med clinic. I hadn't told him though.

Ever since hear had healed me I had been feeling this strange things. I had heard of the legends of Vladimir and Anna and new Dimitri healed me on that dreaded evening but could it be possible? Could I really be hearing Dimitri's thoughts and feelings? I headed over to clinic to see Dimitri as he got released from that hell hole. I walked to his room to see him sitting on the bed staring at the wall, his eyes snapped up to me as I walked in and he gave me a huge smile.

'There letting me go in a few minutes there just sorting out the paper work as we speak.' He said with glee evident in his voice.

'Brilliant' I smiled at him.

The nurse came back and told him he was allowed to go but to take it easy. We were walking back up to the dorms and the school when I knew I had to tell him.

'Dimitri, I' I started but didn't know how to end. What do I say 'Dimitri I can hear your thoughts?' creepy much?

'What is it Rose?' He inquired.

'I really missed you' I said giving him a big hug, chickening out. I would tell him soon I promised myself this isn't something you keep from your best friend/love of your life.

'I missed you too' he whispered back. We carried on walking me filling him in on all the things he had missed while in the clinic. Not much to be honest as the whole school had been put on cleaning up duty as the queen was soon to arrive to tell us all how brave we had been. The bitch!

We had almost reached Dimitri's door when it all started to go downhill.

'Dimi!' A voice screamed as Tasha crashed straight into Dimitri. I started to back away, I guess I should give them there privacy never mind how much I hated the fact that they were together. I slipped away without Dimitri noticing which made my stomach pang a bit.

I reached my room and collapsed on my bed and looked at the time. It was quite late I should probably get ready for bed so I'm not zombie Rose in the morning. I had a nice hot shower and let all bad feeling fall down the plug hole along with the water. I changed into some old running shorts and one of Dimitri's hoddies to sleep in. No I am not weird but a part of him just sooths me a little. I started to close my eye's and felt myself starting to be transported into what I thought was a dream but it seemed so life like.

Dimitri and Tasha were on the bed talking and kissing, saying how much they had missed each other.

'I was so worried about you Dimitri baby' Tasha cooed.

'I was fine, really' He reassured her.

'Why were you with Rose anyway' She asked with a suspicious edge.

He shook his head at her and sighed. 'Not this again Tasha, please! Rose is my friend nothing else' Dimitri said in a bored voice but a tad anxiousness in his voice.

'I know, I love you Dimitri' she said giving him a kiss.

'You too Tasha' he said kissing her back. I tried to make the dream end I kept trying and trying to wake up but I couldn't what was going on.

The more I tried the more I couldn't everything was to real, this was a nightmare. I didn't want to be dimitri's 'friend' and I didn't want to see him and Tasha make out and more in front of me. I eventually managed to pull myself out and therefore wake up.

I opened my eyes and was back into my room and felt tears sliding down my face.

What was that?

Was I in Dimitri's head?

I tried to go back to sleep but the question kept swirling around in my mind never resting. One thing is for sure though I never want to see that again!

**So I hope you like it!**

**I'm so sorry again for not updating but a pre warning, this has taken me a few days as I have injured my wrist and cannot really type **

**Also as it's been such a long time I cannot thank all my wonderful reviewers as my phone has deleted all my emails but thank-you form the bottom from my heart to everyone who did review it means the world and I will try to update sooner. **

**I am pretty busy this weekend as am going to see 'All Time Low' in concert tomorrow and am out job hunting on Sunday, wish me luck haha! But half term starts next Friday so updates will be quick then. **

**Hope you are all amazayn and I missed you **

**Oh, and if any of you have twitter my names - MrsLiam_Payne (I follow back) **

**And I have written another story but it's not about Vampire Academy or anything I made it up but no-ones read it so if you have time please do and tell me what you think the link is: **.com/s/2961196/1/bA_b_bReal_b_bFairytale_b

**Annabel xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellloooo **

**Soooo... The concert was awesome but the two hour long queue in the snow wasn't! So because of that my job hunting Sunday went out of the window because I'm snowed into my house and the roads are all blocked :/ but that means I get to update and build a snowman (yay!). Thank-you once again to each and everyone one of you who story alerted/reviewed ECT, this story is all for you. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy unfortunately **

Chapter 6. 

I got up bright and early the next morning trying to erase all images of last night out of my mind. It didn't work though. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them together and each time it hurt a little bit more than the last. I was Rose Hathaway though and I would not let it affect me.

I left my room to head down to breakfast a grabbed a doughnut to try and make the day just a little better. Well I hoped...

'Rose!' I heard a chorus of shouts at my arrival, it seems I had been missed; I had to laugh at their enthusiasm. I plonked down in a spare chair and looked up locking eyes with a pair of brown ones.

_Rose is my friend and nothing else._

I quickly looked away and started to feel hurt flowing into me. I looked down and automatically felt bad, the feelings were back then. I looked back up and saw Dimitri looking away from me but I could see the sadness in his eye as Tasha chatted happily to him as if nothing was wrong. This is the reason I hated this bond already and we had only had it a few days, I hated feeling Dimitri's feelings being in his head it felt like spying I mean at least I knew why he was in a mood with me or something but it just felt wrong. I started to feel even guiltier about not telling him now. He glanced up at me again and I gave him a soft smile. He smiled back which made my heart start to flutter again and I sighed this wasn't going to be difficult at all (note the sarcasm).

'Rose can I talk to you' Dimitri asked grabbing his bag waiting for me.

'Sure' I said waving goodbye to my friends and my last chance of getting out of this conversation. He led me out to courtyard and sat on one of the benches indicating for me to do the same. I sat down next to him feeling the connection start to buzz with nervousness. I looked at him curiously.

'Rose' he started as I stared into those gorgeous brown orbs it was so easy to get lost in.

_He only likes you as a friend Rose!_

I snapped myself out of it and concentrated back into the conversation.

'Is something wrong? I mean I just feel like your avoiding me or angry with me or something I don't understand I mean if it's over the attack I understand alot happened but were both okay right?' he looked so unsure I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't.

I looked down here he was giving me the perfect opportunity to tell him but I just couldn't anyway I put it it was going to sound out there.

'I'm not angry with you' I said clearing the air. He looked me in the eye and gestured for me to carry on. What do I say?

'Dimitri something happened after the attack.' I admitted.

'I don't understand' he replied.

'What do you actually remember of the attack?' I asked looking him dead in the eye.

'I remember the strigoi and you fighting them, you were really good Rose' I smiled and thanked him but told him to continue 'then I saw you get pushed into the tree but you killed the strigoi! I ran over and I was scared to lose you' he said looking at me with sadness.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

'Dimitri something happened after that and I'm not sure how to explain it or even if I'm right.' I started 'do you remember the Anna and Vladimir stories?'

He nodded and it started to click 'I used spirit to heal you Rose, what are you saying?'

'Well, last night I think I might have started to bond' I said not looking him in the eye.

'Wait, you're saying we have a bond Rose that's amazing!' He said excited. I could feel the happiness through the bond and started to catch on to it even thought I knew deep down it felt like a curse.

'Wait did you say last night?' he said suddenly. I stopped smiling. Damn!

'Ermm' I started blushing looking down.

'What did you 'see' Rose?' He said in a serious tone.

'Well ermm' I mumbled, what was I meant to say 'yeah I saw you and Tasha making out and for some reason it really felt like my heart was breaking in two I suppose I should now admit I think I'm falling for you!

'Did you see me with Tasha?' He asked. I looked down not answering.

'That's private Rose!' He started to say getting more annoyed. The annoyance was spreading to me.

'Well I can't exactly stop it Dimitri!' I said snapping back at him.

'Well, next time try and stay out of me and my girlfriends conversations' he snapped back.

I could feel the anger bubbling up in me how dare he!

'You are so unfair Dimitri; you keep me up half the night making out with your slut of a girlfriend and have a go at me for it!' I shouted.

'Yes, I do stay out of my head Rose, it's weird!' He shouted back. He picked up his bag and turned in the opposite direction and stalked off.

I knew telling him was not a good idea 

**That's it **

**Amazing reviewers: Forever Winter, Ashterbowden, katlover101, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, rangarose, lilac-kizzez and ilovezachgoode. **

**Sorry about the late update and the kind of depressing chapter going through a rough time at the moment and need to angst. Hopefully all will be well soon and you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review guys it means alot and I promise to reply **

**Once again – **

**My twitter name is- MrsLiam_Payne (I follow back) **

**And I have written another story but it's not about Vampire Academy or anything I made it up but no one's read it so if you have time please do and tell me what you think the link is: **.com/s/2961196/1/bA_b_bReal_b_bFairytale_b

**Annabel xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo **

**I would first like to apologize, a lot of my reviewers have said that Dimitri was a bit unfair and things like that in the last chapter, I was having a really bad day and that probably came across so sorry. I also know I suck at updating but year 11 is so stupid one day I have no work and the next I have hours worth do its bit hit and miss but I promise to try and give you longer chapters! Thank-you once again to each and everyone one of you who story alerted/reviewed ECT, this story is all for you. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy unfortunately **

Chapter 7. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag, I couldn't stop letting what happened between me and Dimitri hang over my head and get me down. Lissa tried to cheer me up talking about an up and coming party she was planning but not even the idea of dressing up and partying could get me excited. This was the worst part; I had always hated arguing with Dimitri. The problem was this time I didn't know how I could make it better I mean I couldn't apologize for something I have no control over.

I sat in my room and started on my homework which I think just showed how desperate I was when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it at first not really feeling in the mood to talk to anyone but they wouldn't give up so I trudged over to the door and swung it open. 

'I'm sorry' Dimitri said as soon as I had opened the door to him. I looked back at him with wide eyes as he barged past me into my room pacing in front of my bed. I went and sat back in my chair looking at him expectantly.

'I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean for any of that to come out like that. I mean I was shocked and scared because you're in my head now and it's just weird. I mean it's not your fault and I shouldn't be blaming you so yeah I'm sorry' he let out in one big rush. I stood up and gave him a hug; I couldn't bare it any longer. He tightened his arms around me and I felt whole again.

'It's ok' I said reassuring him when he looked at me doubtfully ' I mean yeah it is weird and it's something we are going to have to try and work on or figure out but I really don't mean to be in your conversations, especially the ones with Tasha' I added in a undertone. He looked at me quickly raising an eyebrow (why could everyone do that but me?)

He shook his head ignoring my last comment obviously not ready to go into that conversation yet. 'So can you like hear what I'm thinking right now?' he asked.

I indicated for him to give me a second and slowly let my eyes close relaxing my brain and mind completely.

Words couldn't describe what an odd sensation it all was, I mean it's not a bad thing don't get me wrong but it's like a true out of body experience. I slowly let my 'walls' down and slipped into Dimitri's head and saw myself! I felt around and started to let the emotions take me. I felt everything hit me at once, scared, excited, happiness, love, friendship, nervousness. I slipped out and stared back at Dimitri in my own head now.

'Wow, you need to keep to a couple of emotions' I joked 'well you were scared about this all and nervous but happy and excited at the same time' I said seeing his eyes widen a tiny bit as he knew was correct. I decided to leave out the love bit that was for another day entirely.

'This is so cool' he breathed which was a total turn around to earlier I mean wasn't he shouting at me for it a few hours ago and now it's so cool! We experimented a bit more and then Dimitri started to get a bit fidgety which was never good.

'What's up?' I asked when I couldn't take him shuffling on the chair one more time.

'Nothing' he answered too quickly.

I rolled me eyes at him. 'Well there is obviously something so just spill' I said shaking my head at him what couldn't he tell me?

'Well it's just what ever happened between you and Tash I mean you were best friends and I feel like it's me and you both make these undercut comments and I can't understand!' he said starting to pace again. I sighed and looked down.

'Nothing happened Dimitri, it's just well we were close and then you and her became an item and we drifted' I said leaving it to the basics.

'No, that's not everything you don't go from being friends to hating each other, I know you think I don't hear your comments about her but I do' He said.

'I don't know what you want me to say Dimitri' I said giving up.

'I want you to tell me the truth Rose I thought we were best friends?' he looked away from my eyes as he said this. I instantly felt guilty.

'Leave it please' I started to beg.

'No Rose tell me' he said gaining courage, I could feel that he wasn't going to give this up.

'Fine you want to know, I don't think she deserves you' I blurted out. I instantly felt shock and hurt flood into me from the bond and started to back track but he stopped me.

'Thank-you' he said 'I just wanted you to be honest you're opinion is what I value the most Rose more than anyone else's.' I nodded.

'Should I break up with her?' he asked 'why doesn't she deserve me I'm nothing special?'

I started laughing at him 'you are so special Dimitri you just don't realise it but you are any girl would be lucky to have you.'

'Really?' He said sceptically.

'Yes really you big fool' I said hitting him on the arm.

'So what should I do Rose?' He asked taking hold of my hands looking me dead in the eye.

Now was my chance that chance to tell him dump her and be with me. I love you so much Dimitri not her. But I couldn't he didn't feel that way I knew it.

'If she makes you happy then I'm happy' I told him trying not to let my voice crack. I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the truth either.

'Thank-you' he whispered leaving a kiss on my forehead he left.

As I got ready for bed that night, I started to feel sadness and heartbreak flow through me.

What I didn't realise was whether it was his or mine?

**I tried to make it a bit longer but it felt like a good end **

**Amazing reviewers: ClauIloveIDmitriBelikov, Forever Winter, SinthiaLove, LuPeters, Katlover101, Kyoko minion and sunayna4sho.**

**Well I hope that was ok and you liked it, and I update quick enough. Now, I may update tomorrow but if not maybe not till Sunday/Monday time because on Friday I am going to Downing Street to meet the Prime Minster (Wahooo!) for a charity event and am then going out on Saturday after it. Please read and review guys it means alot and I promise to reply **

**Once again – **

**My twitter name is- MrsLiam_Payne (I follow back) **

**Also please this time - I have written another story but it's not about Vampire Academy or anything I made it up but no one's read it so if you have time please do and tell me what you think the link is: **.com/s/2961196/1/bA_b_bReal_b_bFairytale_b

**Annabel xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo **

**I'm so sorry this has taken me forever! The review's were so sweet some of them even made me tear up! A big big big thank-you to katlover101 who gave me the plot for this chapter you are amazing Thank-you once again to each and everyone one of you who story alerted/reviewed ECT, this story is all for you. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy unfortunately **

Chapter 8. 

I woke up the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally me and Dimitri were fine again even thought deep down I knew not everything had been sorted, we were ok and we could work through the Tasha problem.

I had a shower and felt much more ready to face the day. I headed down to breakfast grabbing a doughnut and sitting down on the table where my friends were.

'Rose, we need to have a party, everyone seems in such a down mood' Lissa whined. Everyone seemed to be nodding in agreement. I sighed in my chair and looked up to meet Dimitri who seemed to be looking a little uneasy at the idea. Was we the only ones who remember what happened the last time we had a party?

'Please Rose' She started to beg with the puppy dog eyes. I hated the puppy dog eyes! I was starting to feel my resolve disappearing.

'Sure lis' I said conceding to her demands I mean what could possibly happen that would be so bad!

The day rushed by and the evening was upon us me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Eddie and Mia were sitting in my room waiting for the activities to begin. Lissa decided it would be fun to play a game of truth or dare, so we all sat in a circle and started.

'Eddie' Lissa decided her victim 'I dare you to kiss Mia' she said sneakily. We all had our suspicions about what was going on between the two of them we just needed a reason to play it out. Nice work Lissa! Eddie started blushing and Mia looked at him with hesitant eyes. Eddie turned and looked at her and I swear I saw a spark form in his eyes. He lent into her and she lent in as well, we all waited with baited breath. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and looked back slyly at Lissa. Mia looked happy but a little put out.

'you never said where' Eddie said with a wink, giving Mia a smile as well. 'I choose Tasha' he said and I think everyone was interested what he would but that witch through. 'Tasha, you have to go up to Stan and confess your undying love for him that has suddenly appeared.' I was trying to contain my laughter, like the rest of the gang as Tasha's face started to turn paler and paler.

'Fine!' She stormed off out of the door with us following behind her silently. She walked across the courtyard careful not to be caught by any of the guardians on patrol and snuck into the teacher's dorms. She walked down the corridor almost stomping like a child. She knocked on a door and stand came out looking very pissed off!

'What do you want Ozera?' He shouted at her.

'I erm' she stumbled over her words giving us all evil glances as we hid in the shadows ' I just needed to tell you because I cannot keep it in any longer, I love you' She said blushing till she looked like a tomato and running back down the corridor away from a very shocked looking Stan. We ran after her and back to my door all rolling around in laughter because that was the funniest thing any of us had seen in a while.

Whilst the dares went on the drinks started flowing and so then did the more outrageous tasks.

Dimitri got dared to do a version of 'girls just wanna have fun' that I will never forget in all my living days, lucky for my Lissa recorded it on her phone, hello youtube!

'Christian, I dare you to swap clothes with Lissa' I dared, not only because Christina would ahev to dress liek more of a girl than he already was but also Lissa would be furious of having to have someone share and stretch her clothes.

'ROSE!' Lissa screeched at me but I just looked at her with amused eyes, no one could back down form a dare that is what made the games so fun. Eventually after lots of complaining and hassle of Christian, refusing to wear pink and Lissa not allowing him to even touch any of her designer items. Christian was dressed in a light purple sweater and a pair of jeggings. Very attractive!

'Oh Rose, you don't know what you have done, it's on Hathaway!' Christian shouted trying to pull the jumper off like it was burning him physically. 'I dare Rose and Dimitri to kiss!' He shouted and the whole room went silent.

My heart started pounding in my chest, no I couldn't do this he would know I liked him. For years I had been dreaming of this moment to come, the chance to kiss Dimitri but I couldn't .

'Christian, he's with Tasha' I stated hoping he would realise the concequences of this. Christian just shook his head though.

'Are you backing out of a dare Rose?' he taunted me.

I turned towards Dimitri who had been sitting very still and quiet next to me. He looked up at me and nodded not looking at all certain in his eyes though. I leant a bit forward.

'On the lips' Christian added. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes, while I could feel Lissa shooting me sympathetic looks. I took a deep breath and looked back to Dimitri. For once he looked nervous, I felt the nerves penetrating the bond which had mellowed through all the alcohol we had consumed that evening. I leaned forward and so did he, this was it. Out faces were centimetres apart and I could feel his breath on my face along with Tasha glares that I think were trying to kill me. I took the leap and placed my lips on his. I felt them meld with his and felt like I was on cloud nine, the bond exploded with happiness and all felt right with the world.

'That's enough' Tasha said in a cold voice, but I couldn't hear her because I was kissing the man I was in love with and he was kissing me back.

**Very steamy ;) **

**Amazing reviewers: Maravillosa Eres Tu, Kylee 14, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, katelover101, sunayna4sho, kyoko minion, White Dragon Eclipse (thank-you so much for your pm it inspired me), Ashterbowden and Forever Winter. **

**All I can say is guys please don't give up on me I will try to update when I can but I just never have time, with exams, revision, school everything. It's Easter so hopefully I will do quickly. Also, I will be honest I lose inspiration which is why thank-you to White Dragon Eclipse I wrote this chapter. **

**I hope you all have an amazing Easter and eat loads of chocolate. I have a party tonight which I cannot wait for **

**Once again – **

**My twitter name is- antispoonarmy (I follow back) **

**Also please - I have written another story but it's not about Vampire Academy or anything I made it up but no one's read it so if you have time please do and tell me what you think the link is: **.com/s/2961196/1/bA_b_bReal_b_bFairytale_b

**Love you all **

**Annabel xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo **

**Thank-you so much for everyone who reviewed and sorry it was not that fast but still quite fast compared to my usual. The replies where a tad late I know but I was at a party and may have had one too many drinks so couldn't reply till the morning (sad times). Once again can I apologize for the whole Tasha/ Tanya thing I'm seriously such an idiot but I will try and double check it but it probably won't still work haha!**

**Can I give a big shoutout to ****White Dragon Eclipse**** because her message to me meant alot **

**Thank-you once again to each and everyone one of you who story alerted/reviewed ECT, this story is all for you. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy unfortunately **

Chapter 9. 

'I SAID STOP' Tasha screamed pulling me and Dimitri apart! I felt my lips part from Dimitri's and it was like a bubble popped form around us and we were back to normal. I felt dreadful, nervous, but happiness. Although I wasn't sure what feelings where mine and what were Dimitri's!

I looked around the faces of my friends and saw shock to happiness. Lissa was beaming at me as if she finally understood the world and realized it all in that second. Christian was halfway between smug and confused which was not an attractive look on anyone! Eddie looked shocked as well as Mia.

Tasha was glaring at both me and Dimitri while we all sat in a very awkward silence. I sneaked a look at Dimitri from the corner of my eye who looked like he was having a mini battle in his head. I looked down as if I was ashamed and slowly let myself slip into his head.

I felt confusion hit me first.

Why did that feel so right? _Because I like you. _

Did Rose like me? _Yes._

What about Tasha? _Forget that stupid witch! _

He looked at me and felt guilty as he saw my down cast form and then glanced at Tasha who was looking heartbroken, upset and angry. I/Dimitri stood up.

'Can we talk out Tasha?' She nodded and I followed her out.

I slipped back into my own head feeling there are only so many private conversations I can interrupt and I was still not powerful enough to stay in Dimitri's head much longer. I looked around the room at my friends who were all just staring at me open mouthed. No one wanted to speak first or knew what to say.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Lissa asked sounding happy but a tad offended.

'I didn't tell anyone Lis, I mean I guess I didn't even know. I've always liked Dimitri but never knew he felt the same way I guess. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but there wasn't much to tell really.' I said looking down and sad hoping that made sense in some language.

We sat once again in silence everyone processing my answer. The silence was interrupted by the voices from outside getting louder.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' I could her Tasha scream through the door. While she was shouting loud enough for everyone to hear loud and clear, Dimitri was still speaking in a relatively normal tone. Always, trust Dimitri to be the calm one, it took alot for Dimitri to shout.

'THEN WHY WHERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH ROSE IN FRONT OF ME'...'I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A DARE' I looked down ashamed and then up at Christian who was looking at me with a guilty expression. I would love to say this was his entire entire fault but it wasn't he just thought it would be fun between friends, he didn't know.

The screaming and shouting continued as my heart sunk lower and lower, only the other day Dimitri was telling me how happy he was with Tasha, and now I went and ruined it. The screaming became quieter and I got up to go apologize to both of them as I got closer I stopped.

'Do you love her Dimitri?' Tasha asked sounding heartbroken. I waited with baited breath. Both my heart and hers on the line, but there was no reply.

'Do you?' I heard Tasha press. It felt like no one moved, the whole world stopped.

'I don't know' Dimitri finally conceded 'she's my best friend and now this has confused everything.'

'Thank-you' I heard Tasha whisper before she ran off. It took all the courage I had but I opened the door and came face to face with Dimitri.

At first neither of us knew what to say I mean what do you say to someone who I think just broke up with their long term girlfriend because they just kissed their best friend?

'I'm sorry' I started 'about you and Tasha; I didn't mean to come between you.' He looked up at me and I got lost in those brown eyes.

'You didn't' he whispered 'we let both of our feelings come in the way.'

I looked up at him; did that mean he had feelings for me?

'Our feelings?' I asked.

He paused 'I don't think that was a kiss shared between friends Rose, and you certainly weren't treating it like one' He said raising an eyebrow at me.

'No' I whispered. 'So where does this leave us?'

'I don't know, as I said to Tasha, I don't understand, do you like me?'He asked.

I felt my heart speed up and everything still, what did I say the truth or another lie?

'Yes Dimitri' I said looking down and leaving, knowing that his answer was never going to be the same as mine. How could he like me after everything I've done? I ran until I reached the edge of the forest still in the boundary line and just sat under a tree and started to let the tears flow. I was a coward, I ran but I couldn't stand to be rejected by the man I love.

'Why did you run?' said a voice form behind me, I jumped and turned around seeing Dimitri standing there. Stupid Dhampir being faster than us!

'Because it's easier that way' I said.

'Why?' He questioned.

'Because then you don't have to reject me.' I said the tears still falling. He was getting closer with every question.

'And why would I do that?' He was next to me now.

'Because you don't like me back' I sobbed.

'Who said I didn't?' he asked and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

**So cute! **

**Amazing reviewers: Maravillosa Eres Tu, katlover101, sunayna4sho, kyoko minion, White Dragon Eclipse, SinthiaLove, RomanticLover1,** **olivia williams****, ****vampzgirl****and Forever Winter. **

**Thank-you so much guys for everyone who has pm'ed me you guys are amazing! I honestly don't think this story is that great but I will keep writing if guys love it. Your feedback is what makes me write. **

**Hope you all had a good Easter, unfortunately I have to go back to school next week which is very depressing and then have exams coming up! **

**Once again – **

**My twitter name is- antispoonarmy (I follow back) **

**I have written another story but it's not about Vampire Academy or anything I made it up but no one's read it so if you have time please do and tell me what you think the link is: **.com/s/2961196/1/bA_b_bReal_b_bFairytale_b

**Love you all **

**Annabel xx**


	10. Author's Note - Sorrrryyyyy!

Hi guys, I know you probably all hate me right now, it's okay I hate me too!

Yes this is an author's note and that sucks majorly but I wanted to tell you all not to give up on me I am writing again!

It may take me awhile as I am doing my a level's at the moment and going through some family stuff but I've forgotten how much I miss writing! I miss you guys majorly as well!

So I've started a new chapter that I promise will be up by the end of the week

I have to majorly thank all of you who have read this story, favourite, followed and reviewed you are the people who make me want to write.

Big thanks for my best friend Siobhan for basically kicking me back into writing this for you.

Sooooo... I shall see you all with a new chapter soon!

Hope you are all having a great year haha :') 3


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! So hand's up if you hate me :')**

**It's okay I hate me too haha, I suck majorly I know but I can't explain what a year it's been and writing has literally been one of the last things on my mind so I kind of abandoned this sorrryyyyyyy! **

**I have to thank my best friend Siobhan for basically kicking me back to my computer to write this next chapter. I know I'm a little rusty so please forgive me and I hope you like it! **

Chapter 10. 

'So fancy being my girlfriend?' Dimitri said as we laid on his bed.

'Well I will have to check my schedule' I said teasingly as he played with my hair, he loved my hair 'but I'm sure I can squeeze you in.'

'How kind of you' he replied.

'So' Dimitri started and I could feel his apprehension.

'Yeah' I said carefully.

'The holiday's are coming up and I was thinking about going back to Russia' he said trying to gage my reaction.

'Oh okay' I said trying to hide my disappointment, I mean I can see why he wanted to go and see his family but I thought we would spend the holiday's together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

'And, I was wondering if you wanted to come back home with me' he said, turning my frown upside down.

'I would love to' I almost screeched jumping on him for a hug. I couldn't wait to go back to Russia and see the Belikov's again and maybe my father if I could ever track him down. I automatically started to enter fall planning mode in my brain thinking of what clothes to pack and what I was going to need.

'You should probably tell the gang' Dimitri suggested, slowly starting to sit up, dragging me with him. I sighed it was tradition for us all to stay here at the academy for Easter, I hoped they wouldn't be too mad at the change in plan.

'I'll text Lissa and see what she's doing tonight' I replied trying to chicken my way out.

'**Hey Lissa, I was wondering if you wanted to round up the gang and come over, me and Dimitri have got something to tell you. Love Rose x' **

'**Sounds good Rose, I can't wait to hear the news! Love Lissa x' **

'They'll be over soon' I told Dimitri slipping my phone back into my pocket 'so when do we leave?'

'Well our flight is on Monday morning, the first day of the holidays which is 3 day's time, so I think you should start packing' he said winking.

I jumped up and went to my closet looking around at my clothes, what was I going to take with me? I started putting the basic's in my suitcase and making notes of what I would have to put in at a later date (I know, I'm so organized!), soon I could hear a knocking at the door.

'Hey guys' I said walking out of my closet greeting everyone as they collapsed on the sofa's.

'Soooooooo' Lissa said almost bouncing in her seat with excitement 'what's the news, are you getting married? Are you pregnant? When's the baby due?'

'Wooooo, calm down Lis, as you know me and Dimitri have made ourselves official and Dimitri has invited me back to Russia with him for Easter!' I said happily trying to gauge reactions. Everyone looking happy and a tad shocked, I don't really blame them I mean who goes on holiday with their 2 day boyfriend, but it was different for me and Dimitri we had known each other all our lives.

'Wait, what?' Lissa said looking like a puppy had died 'you always stay here for Easter'

'I know Lis, but I haven't seen Dimitri's family in a long time and they are like a second family to me and you never know I might even get to see dad' I said trying to make her come round to the idea.

'I guess' she said starting to look a bit more happy with the idea.

'But, we still have like three more days till me and Dimtri go, so I'm thinking it's party time!' I said.

'OMG!' Lissa basically screamed causing us all to jump and look at her 'I've got a great idea! I'll see you all later' was her parting comment as she fled the room.

'Or not have party times' I muttered looking after Lissa confused. 'Well I'll guess I will see you guys tomorrow, it's getting a bit late and I really can't afford Easter detention.'

Everyone left, leaving me and Dimitri.

'So, I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast?' he asked.

'Of course, sweet dreams' I said kissing him on the lips as he turned to leave.

_Next day... _

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I ever had or maybe it was just the excitement building in me! I grabbed the clothes I had laid out to wear last night, did my hair and makeup and ran downstairs to the cafeteria. Maybe Dimitri is a good influence on me, I was even on time!

'Morning guys' I said sitting down in my seat next to Dimitri, giving him a short kiss.

'God Rose, you're burning my eyes!' Christian complained as I rolled my eyes at him holding hands with Dimitri under the table, I really love this man.

'So Lis, care to explain your outburst yesterday?' I asked.

'Nope, you will have to wait and see' she said indicting locking her mouth and throwing away the key. I rolled me eyes at her knowing she will break down soon enough and tell me, you see Lissa got so excited about her surprises that she just had to tell someone.

'Fine' I huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

We carried on chatting about this that and everything till the cafeteria got eerily quiet; my head snapped up and saw Tasha walking in with her little sidekicks. I felt Dimitri's hand grip mine tighter under the table as she got closer to us.

'So you two are a thing now' she said in a not so friendly voice.

'Yes we are Tasha, I'm sorry if it affects you' Dimitri said way too politely if you ask me.

'Fine, if you want to date below your level I'm not going to stop you but you always know where I am if you need me.' She said glaring at me and looking away. Was I below he's level?

The cafeteria started to liven back up with chatter, as did our group majorly bitching out Tasha but I stayed silent still running that last though through my head.

'What's the matter?' Dimitri said in my ear.

'Nothing' I said trying to get him to go back to the table conversation.

'No, it's something what is it?' he said pressing the subject.

'It's nothing' I said a tad harshly.

'It's what Tasha said isn't it?' he obviously saw my face change when he said it 'don't you dare listen to her Rose, she doesn't have a clue what she's talking about, if anything you are out of my league or whatever she called it.'

'Thank-you' I said giving him a quick kiss, but I couldn't help but think this was going to happen all over again.

**So there it is! I was going to make it a bit longer but it felt right to stop there **

**I hope you guys all have an amazing weekend and I hope to write the next one soon but with exams coming up I don't know if I will be able too :/ **

**I also have a fictionpress account its – vampgirl95 **

**I have written two stories on there and hope you guys would go and read them and tell me what you think! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please read, review, favourite, follow! **

**Love you guys *kisses***


	12. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back :')**

**Sorry again for the delay I know I like majorly suck and everything but I have a reason, I'm in the middle of my AS level's and its majorly stressing me out ahhhhhh!**

**So I decided to take break from learning about plants to give you guys a new chapter, so just to let you all know if I fail my AS exams, it's all your fault because I was writing this and not revising ;) **

**I wanted to thank JordanJas, DarkSunshine24, Ilovevampiresangels, and Rozka13 for reviewing, I tried to reply to you all and also a huge thank-you to everyone who favourite and followed, I can't believe how many of you there are you make me feel so loved!**

**One last thing and I promise I will get on with the story haha, I don't really know where I'm going with this whole story so if any of you guys have any ideas or want anything to happen just drop it in a review or 'pm' me and I will add it as best as I can. This is all for you guys! **

**Chapter 11. **

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement, we were currently sitting on the plane to home to Russia, Dimitri's hand in mine as he quietly slept against the window. Me I was wide awake.

I had never been nervous to go back to my homeland before but this was a whole new ball game, I was going to meet my boyfriends family, well not really the Belikov's were my family already but I this was new. Were they going to judge me for being Dimitri's girlfriend , was it all going to be different, was I going to be good enough for their only son?

Was I good enough?

That was the thought that had been playing on my mind for three day's straight since Tasha said it to me in the cafeteria. Dimitri was constantly trying to reassure me but it wouldn't work because everytime I though it was gone that little feeling would creap up behind me and make me doubt myself again.

What was wrong with me?

The flight seemed to last twice the normal time with me not being able to sleep and Dimitri not being able to keep me entertained as he was fast asleep, but we soon landed in Russia.

We went to luggage claim and Dimitri being the gentleman he was carried my bag for me as we went to meet his family at the arrivals gate. I felt myself smile as soon as I caught sight of Olena she really was your typical mother. She almost ran towards us and tackled Dimitri to the ground with a hug tears in her eyes crying about how much she missed him while he hugged her back.

'Rose it's so good to see you!' She said turning to me as the rest of the family greeted us in turn

'Are we missing something?' Sonya asked looking down at our interlinked hands.

I felt my face heat up as I knew this was the moment I was dreading the most, a part of me had hoped that Dimitri had already told them before we came.

'Me and Rose are together' Dimitri said sampling putting his arm around my waist to emphasise the point.

I looked up at everyone not being able to hide the curious looks anymore, I was glad to see that Olena looked happy along with Karolina, Viktoria was looking a bit bemused by the whole situation rolling her eyes. I looked eyes with Sonya who was never my biggest fan but accepted me into the family who just raised her eyebrow at me but didn't comment. I let out of a sigh of relief that the worst was over at least for now.

Once we got to the Belikov house and unpacked in our respective rooms (me with Viktoria and Dimitri in his old room) we all sat down for dinner.

We shared the tales of the academy as they shared on what happened while we were away at school until we got onto the subject of me.

'So Rose, are you planning on seeing anyone else while you're here?' Olena asked.

'Erm, I will probably go with Dimitri to see everyone for Basil's (the Russian equivalent of the academy) and maybe see dad.' At the mention of my father the table turned silent.

'Good luck trying to find him' Sonya said in a sarcastic tone which made me stiffen. I knew not many people liked or got along with my father but he was my family and I would love him through thick and thin.

'Sonya' Dimitri said in a warning tone.

'What it's not my fault her dad's a mobster who probably doesn't even know she's back in town' Sonya said giving her brother an innocent look.

'Sonya, Rose is family even more so now she is with Dimitri and we treat our family with respect and there family with the same respect, Zemy has been nothing but nice and helpful so please keep your remarks to yourself' Olena said in crisp tone closing the subject.

We all excused ourselves after dinner and I went up to Dmitri's room as he helped his mother clear up from dinner. I took my phone out off my bag replying to a few messages from my friends I decided to bite the bullet and ring him.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

'_You've reached the voicemail service, please leave a message after the beep.' _

_Beep. _

'Hey dad, it's me, I'm back in Russia for Easter and staying with Belikov's I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner I have something to tell you, lots of love Rose.'

I hung up with a sigh so much for probing Sonya wrong.

I lied down on Dimitri's bed and stared at the ceiling till I heard the door creak open and Dimitri slip in and lay next to me , making me feel safe and at home.

'I'm sorry about Sonya' he said looking down at me concerned.

'Don't be silly, she's just being an overprotective sister.' I said back.

He lent down to give me a gentle kiss and I smiled, this is why I loved the holidays.

**Soooooooo what did you think? **

**As I said I have loads of exams but I will try and update quicker, your reviews help ;)**

**I also have a fictionpress account its – vampgirl95 **

**I have written two stories on there and hope you guys would go and read them and tell me what you think! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please read, review, favourite, follow! **

**Love you guys *kisses***


End file.
